1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard equipped with a function of a game controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the typical conventional practice, a game device and a game controller are generally connected to each other by a cable. In recent years, however, a game system in which the game device and the controller are wirelessly connected to each other comes in to practical use. The use of the wireless game controller enables a user to operate game's characters or objects with relatively free posture.